The Real Battle of Love
by goldphoenix2550
Summary: After Voldemort's down fall, Harry's feelings for Hermione have grown stronger and unable to avoid. The story unfolds in their 7th year. All is right with the world, apart from the one thing he has always wanted. But with new found love come difficulties that may change their lives forever. An idealistic story where everyone is alive and well
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All things Harry Potter belong to JKR _

_Authors Notes: I have previously posted this story, years ago. But reading it back I have decided to make some changes and continue the story I started with. This is just the first part. Rating, because of future chapters_

In the astronomy tower Harry looked out on to the frozen lake that houses many creatures he dare not think about, for fear it will ruin the beauty of his peaceful place. A place where no one dares interrupt him because everyone who meant anything to Harry knew this was his place, the only place he took comfort, away from her at least. Although his feelings for her may never be developed or voiced, whilst he is looking out on to the horizon of what seems like endless mountains, he can picture what life would be like with her and finds solace in this thought.

This is why when he turns to find Sirius, his only remaining family, stood behind him causes him instant concern. He was so deep in thought that Sirius's presence, so close to him, made him startle. As Sirius joins Harry by his side and leans against the precarious railings, it's clear to Harry that Sirius has something on his mind.

Panic rising in Harry's chest "What's wrong? What's happened"

"Nothing. Don't panic, I just … well … Harry, can I ask why recently you have been spending more and more time up here, alone?" Sirius asked, careful trying not to come across too protective, although that is exactly the instinct that brought him here.

"It doesn't matter " Harry replied bluntly, but relieved this was the reason for his visit

"It does matter Harry, this is a time to be happy"

"I am happy, well, I mean I am …" Harry paused, looking for the words

"Harry, I am your godfather and I love you, no matter what you have done" Sirius says jokingly, pushing Harry on the shoulder, which to his relief causes Harry to chuckle.

"I don't know. Life. It's so complicated and I guess I spent so much time worrying about Voldemort that I forgot to live " The seriousness in his tone was now present again.

"Harry" Sirius surveyed his Godson "You were given a rough deal. No one can deny that. You have seen things, battled things that no one ever deserves to see. Are you struggling with those thoughts? Is it something I need to be concerned about?" The stress lines always present on his godfathers face seemed to deepen as these words left his mouth.

Harry didn't know how to answer this. It is true that recovering from his battle with Voldemort has not been a straight forward path. But he has made peace with this, and although he will never forget the horrific events that tortured his mind, he has learnt to except them.

"No, nothing to be concerned about"

Harry thought and seeing the concern in Sirius's face, he knew he need to elaborate "I have put those feelings to bed. I just never got to be a teenager. I feel like an adult, trapped in a 17 year old body"

"I understand Harry. But, do you really expect me to believe this is the reason for coming up here, in the cold for hours at a time" Sirius, ever concerned to overstep the mark studied Harrys expression, standing motionlessly waiting for an answer

Defeated Harry sighed " Its… well its … Hermione"

Sirius let out a small laugh, mostly in relief.

"It's not funny! I don't know how to cope with these feelings!"

Sirius still smiling said "Harry you worried me! My laugh was merely relief! Can I guess your concern?" No reply from Harry gave him the confirmation to carry on "She is your best friend, and you are trying to work out whether you should be honest with your true feelings towards her or not"

This comment caused Harry's head to shoot up, and Sirius knows he guessed correctly. Harry released another defeated sigh and decides that maybe Sirius knowing would be the end of the world

" I think" Harry took a huge breath "I love her Sirius, but I can't tell her, it's killing me" Sirius nods in the hope of urging Harry to continue, who was still looking out into the horizon. "Every time I think about her, I feel sick. Since The Yule Ball I started to look at her differently, but for some reason in the last few months it has become more real. This is the only place I can get away from her, in order to relief the crushing feeling I get whenever I see her" Harry let out a massive gasp of air; like he had been storing it away for the moment he is able to vent his feelings.

Sirius acted with little shock, as he knew this conversation would eventually happen between him and his godson.

"Well Harry, I can't say I am surprised"

"Why? Did you not hear what I said? I love my best friend" Harry said, on the verge of losing his temper.

"I heard you. But, Harry, sometimes it's easy to see when two people are meant to be together. Although they may not see it, to those who love them, it is as clear as day. Now I can't tell you what to do but you said you never had time to just be a teenager. Embrace these feelings, stop worrying if they aren't reciprocated" Sirius winked at Harry and made to walk off

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry didn't want Sirius to abandon him when he had just poured his heart to him

"I have to teach a class Harry. We aren't all lucky enough to be young and in love with study periods off! When you tell her, come and tell me" With that Sirius winked again at Harry and walked off, leaving Harry startled at his sudden disappearance and continued with his thoughts.

He looked out onto the horizon and for the first time in months he felt as though things became a whole lot clearer to him, maybe he just had to say it out loud, or just have it confirmed that he wasn't been stupid. He can't go on living like this, he had battled demons in his head before, although this actually might be more terrifying. With this he left the astronomy tower, determined, knowing exactly what he had to do. Although the thought of losing his best friend scared him, it scared him even more to grow old without her and not knowing what might have been.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole school was buzzing. A ball was being held in aid of Professor Dumbledore's 30th anniversary of being headmaster at Hogwarts and will take place tomorrow evening. The much-loved headmaster wanted to celebrate this occasion with the staff as well as the students of the school he committed his whole life to. It was all anyone had thought about for weeks, even Hermione.

She sat quietly in the corner of the library lost in thoughts. However, unlike Hermione these thoughts were not related to her school work, which usually consumes all of them. Harry Potter has been at the front of her mind for years, usually encompassed with terror, out of concern for her best friend. However, this was different, these feelings were so strong it controlled all of her. Feelings of love. Looking down at the tattered book in her hand, as she read the same sentence for the 20th time she became aware of someone standing behind her.

She turned around to see him stood there. Standing tall above her, in an old pair of jeans and a simply grey hoodie, but she thought he couldn't look more perfect. His messy hair, draped over his forehead, dripping wet from the pelting snow, and his emerald green eye's piercing her chocolate brown ones. Hermione blushed as she thought about how easily he looks sexy and then realised he was looking at her and so shyly looked to the floor;

"You're wet" She said in a small voice.

"Nothing gets past you Hermione" He said cheekily and smiled in the way that makes her heart melt like warm butter. "Can I join you?" Hermione just nodded and tried to concentrate on learning about dung beetles and the few uses they possess. Then she looks up to find Harry staring at her.

Harry took a depth breath "Hermione, do you have a date to the prom?" Hermione is torn between lying to try and make him realise how she can be desirable, or to hold on to the slight hope he may ask her. She goes for the latter.

"No, do you?" Her heart thuds even harder as she waits for the answer.

"No" There was a long pause, which was a relief to Hermione as she was able to catch her breath and try to slow down her heart rate, although this is a futile attempt with Harry sat right next to her, as usual she was unsuccessful.

"Umm … I was just thinking Hermione, with Ron going with Luna and all, and since neither of us have dates, we could go together. Just so we have someone to sit with and walk in with and stuff, I mean it's not like a date or anything, unless you … no, I mean, it will look good as the head boy and girl. What do you think?" Harry blurted out. Hermione had to use all of her willpower not to scream

"Yes that would be a smart idea." Hermione couldn't be sure but she could have sworn that she heard Harry breathe a sigh of relief. That was the end of their conversation on the dance and they walked back to the common room. Since September when they were made head boy and girl they have shared a private common room with two separate bedrooms attached to it. It had been the best two months of Hermione's life at Hogwarts. It was set apart from all the houses and gave them total privacy. A perk of the honour of becoming head boys and girls. And a hell of a perk it had been to them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry couldn't contain his excitement and after dinner he made his way down to Sirius's office which had his bedroom adjoining it. After Sirius's name was cleared, Dumbledore offered him a job and a room. Harry was naturally thrilled, and now he gets to see his godfather whenever he wants, and he wants to see him now. Harry flew down the stairs nearly propelling himself off the end, as a staircase moved unexpectedly. Within minutes he was stood outside Sirius's door, he gently knocked on it and heard a 'Come in' from inside.

"Ah Harry, how do you feel now? Any clearer" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Iaskedhertothedanceandshesaidyes!" Harry said, too fast for Sirius to understand. Harry couldn't help it though; his excitement had taken over his speech. He just stood there grinning waiting for Sirius to become enthusiastic. Sirius blinked hard twice, looking up from his dark wooden desk that he was perched on the end of.

"Excuse me? Slower…" Sirius was trying to hide his laughter.

"I asked her to the dance and she said yes!" Harry replied, still with a massive grin.

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Sirius said, not disappointing Harry with his amount of enthusiasm as he gave Harry a loving slap on the shoulder, "So you told her how you feel then?" Sirius assumed

"Well, not exactly" Sirius looked at him confused, "Well, I said that we should go as heads of year, since Ron is going with Luna. But that means I can tell her then,"

"Right, well I guess it's a start. Well done, that still took some balls but have you considered that it may be difficult to talk to her alone tomorrow. All the staff and all the students will be there." He didn't want to put a damper on Harry's excitement but also didn't want him to blow his chance. You could see Harry thinking about this and then like a light bulb flickering on, his face became full of hope once again.

"I will suggest a walk. We always go for walks so she won't suspect anything other than boredom" But then another thought occurred to Harry and his face fell.

"What's wrong? That sounds like a good idea," Sirius asked him concerned.

"I don't have anything to wear. I wasn't planning on going to the ball originally, but Dumbledore made it clear I had no option. It must have just slipped my mind to get a suit." Harry's head fell, staring at the ground. Sirius however had something that he believed may just work.

"Wait there," With this Sirius leaves Harry in his office while he goes through to his bedroom. He appears a few minutes later holding a suit jacket.

"This was the suit that your father wore on his wedding day. When he died I decided to keep it until you needed it, saving it for something special. I think it's time you had it anyway, plus if I'm not mistaken, it's the same jacket James wore to our last ball at Hogwarts as well, when he finally told your mother how he felt." Harry looked at it, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't have much that was his parents, only a few pictures of them. One always stood out to Harry, them simply dancing in front of a fountain before they had him. This was something he could treasure and he couldn't be more thrilled, as a single tear feel from his eye. Sirius was taken aback; he had never seen Harry cry about his parents.

"Sorry, I… usually don't umm… I just don't have anything of them like this, only a few pictures. It's the first time I have something I can say was my fathers." The smile spreading across Harry's face as he studied the jacket. Sirius was relieved that he made the right decision to give it to him now.

"Don't be sorry. Well, try it on" Sirius said, worrying now that it won't fit him. But of course, it does, perfectly. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and turned to Sirius,

"Thank you. Now I have a jacket!" Harry said, trying to stay focused on the task in hand. "I have trousers; I have one good pair that Molly Weasley brought me in case of important visitors, what with me being head boy. And I also have a good shirt. But I don't have a tie…"

"Wait, I have one!" Again Sirius disappeared into his bedroom and re-emerged with a midnight blue thin tie. "This Ok?" Harry took the tie,

"Yes, that's perfect. Thank you Sirius." Harry smiled at Sirius and went over to give him a hug. "Will you be coming?"

"Of course. Couldn't miss seeing my godson with his new lady" Sirius replied teasingly, and was punished by a punch in the arm from Harry. "You better go Harry, you need your beauty sleep and it's nearly lights out anyway"

"Thanks again Sirius" Harry turned at started to walk away towards his and Hermione's common room. Sirius watched him unable to believe how much he reminded him of his best friend, James.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_So here is an update! Please read and review. I am trying to improve my writing skills so any tips would be great. I hope you like it. There is still plenty more to come!_

When Harry woke the next day, it was late. He hadn't been able to sleep because of all the emotions running through his head. He kept replaying his conversation with Hermione in his head, reading into everything she said too deeply. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep, only to dream of her again. Now the light was pouring in through the curtains and excitement washed over him, today was the day of the ball. Harry looked at his watch and saw he had missed breakfast and would have to be quick if he was to get lunch.

Hurrying to put his clothes on and tearing out of his room, briefly pausing to see if Hermione was in her room, she wasn't. When he reached the great hall, he wondered how they are going to make it look for the ball later, experience tells him it will be marvellous. He was one of the only people in the great hall, so he sat alone and ate as quickly as he could. Finding it very difficult to sit still.

Harry was so anxious he decided to go for a walk, manly for something to do. Usually he would go with Hermione but he wanted to let his thoughts wander without fear of being interrupted or blushing. Finally, Harry reached the lake which was frozen and covered with a blanket of snow. Unusually cold for November, but Harry liked it that way. He sat down and rested his back against an old oak tree, with the odd snow flake blowing on him from the branches above.

For miles all he could see was white, he found this very relaxing, as if everything was pure and good. A voice behind him made him startle

"There you are!" Hermione called, out of breath from the extra effort of walking in snow.

"It was too busy at the castle, what with everyone preparing for the ball. It's calm and peaceful out here," Harry patted the space next to him, indicating to Hermione that he was happy for her to join him.

"It is. But it's freezing out here too" Her teeth were chattering whilst see spoke.

Harry was feeling brave, "Want a hug?" Hermione just nodded and moved closer to Harry. They were now both leaning against the old oak tree with Harry's arms wrapped around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. She could hear his heart beating in his chest, she thought it was a bit fast but put it down to the walk out here. Harry rested his head on top of hers and this is how they sat for at least half an hour, just holding each other, lost in thoughts.

"We should head back. I need to get ready." Hermione said reluctantly. She tilted her head up to look at Harry and found him inches away from her own face, able to count the freckles on his nose that she so loved_. 'How easy would it be for me just to kiss him now'_ she thought to herself. They looked into each other's eyes, unable to move.

"Yes, we should" Harry eventually said softly, still holding her gaze. Hesitantly Hermione stood up, closely followed by Harry. Spurred on by his last act of bravery, he couldn't help but reach out to take her hand. She just looked at him and smiled, but intertwined her fingers with his. They walked back to the castle, hand in hand, silently, just enjoying each other's company.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached their common room, they arranged to meet back at 7 o clock, giving them an hour and a half to get ready.

One hour and forty minutes later Harry waited patiently in the common room for Hermione to emerge; he was nervous, extremely nervous. Then the sound of her door opening promoted him to stand up and turn around, not prepared for how stunning she looked. Hermione was wearing a midnight blue strapless dress that finished at her knees. It had black lace over the top of the blue silk which created patterns of varying sized flowers and leaves on it. A black band went around her waist, showing her curves beautifully. Her hair was down in gentle curls and Harry couldn't imagine anyone ever looking as breathtakingly gorgeous as she did. Harry blushed furiously.

"Hermione … you…umm look ….wow …. I mean" Harry couldn't get his words to express what he was seeing.

"Thanks. You look very handsome as well. And we match" Hermione walked over to Harry and took his tie in her hands and put it against her chest, comparing the colours. Harry composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, I am ready" Harry took her hand and kissed it lightly. Hermione's head spun.

"Then let's go" He said whilst leading her out of their common room. Hermione's heart was fluttering, not just at the gesture but at the prospect of what it could mean.

When they walked into the great hall they were astounded by the sight they were met with. A silver and blue theme was decking the tables and chairs. While thousands of candles lit up the hall with their glow, but still providing ample light. There was a clearing in the middle with a dance floor on and drapes of blue and silver silk fell down the walls. Harry and Hermione were a bit late and their entrance caused a stir as everyone turned to look at them. Harry was sure that this was because of how beautiful Hermione looked tonight, or maybe the shock of seeing them turning up together, hand in hand.

Harry and Hermione helped themselves to the buffet and spotted Ron and Luna at a large round table and went to join them.

"Hey, you two here together?" Ron asked suspiciously, obviously taken aback.

"Well, yeah. We thought it would be good for the head boy and girl to come together, plus neither of us had dates so…" Harry replied, sounding very unsure of his answer but Ron didn't seem to notice, too wrapped up in Luna, who did look beautiful. She was wearing a long, light pink dress that was floating around her, whilst the diamantes caught the candle light.

An awkward silence fell between the foursome "Well … sorry to leave you two but we were just going to go dance weren't we honey?" Ron turned to Luna and asked. She just nodded, and they both said they would catch up with them later.

Tension in the air, Harry asked "So, did you want to dance?" as they both finished their food.

"Umm" She looked over at the crowded dance floor, hesitantly

"Or we could go for a walk?" Harry took his opportunity and was proud of how subtle he was being.

"Can we so early?" Hermione surveyed the room,

"Yeah sure, no one will notice. We could just go to the courtyard? Come back in a while?" Harry knew that Hermione wasn't a fan of these events and neither was he. He was using this knowledge to his advantage. Hermione nodded and they walked to the exit of the great hall when Sirius came over.

"Hi Sirius, you look handsome" Hermione said smiling up at him, she was very fond of him and especially loved how happy he made Harry.

"Stop Hermione, you will make me blush! You two look ravishing. Where are you off too?" Harry didn't like the look on his face; too happy Harry thought to himself, he actually looked a bit creepy.

"We were just going for a walk in the courtyard, fresh air and all that" Harry replied giving his godfather a knowing look, this just made Sirius smile even more, Harry was surprised this was even possible.

"Oh right, well good luck …" Sirius's smile dropped when he realised what he had said. Harry turned to Hermione to see if his comment had gone unnoticed. It hadn't. "I mean… its cold so … and slippery… so good luck you don't fall over… particularly in those heels Hermione" He laughed nervously and Sirius quickly said goodbye so he didn't say anything else.

"I think he was drunk" Harry said hastily and that made her giggle.

When they reached the courtyard, it took their breath away. Where there was usually an empty space in the middle of the surrounding open corridors, now stood a fountain, just like the one in the photo of his parents. He almost expected Sirius to jump out from somewhere, proud of his replica but he didn't, it was merely coincidence. Harry tried not to come off as emotional at this thought. The fountain was tall with four tiers, water fell down it slowly. Small, white twinkling lights had been hung all around the fountain and the corridor edges. The stars and moon were bright, helping to light the area. With the light blanket of snow that covered the ground, Harry couldn't help but think it look like something from a fairy tale. They could hear the music playing from the great hall softly in the background and Harry heard a slow song start to play _'Perfect'_ he thought.

Clearing his throat Harry said "Would you like to dance?" softly looking straight into Hermione's eyes, she didn't have to answer, and as Harry took her hand she followed him into the centre of the courtyard.

Harry took one of Hermione's hands and put the other on her hip, she placed her other hand on his shoulder. It took a few seconds for Harry to find his rhythm; he was not a natural dancer. Neither of them knowing what to say, they simply stared at each other, their eyes fused together as they began to forget their surroundings.

Something in Harry told him the time was now. Harry spun Hermione slowly under his arm, when she was just about facing him again; he gently removed his hand from hers, leaving her stood there with a slightly confused look on her face. From here he cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheek with him thumb. Hermione found Harry's waist with her hands and they slowly moved closer in together, never breaking their eye contact. Hearts pounding, their faces were now inches apart and their bodies pressed up against each other. Harry could feel Hermione's warm breath again his lips and he could no longer hold back. He tentatively leaned in and placed his lips upon hers, in a soft and longing kiss. Hermione began to kiss Harry back, to his relief. When they pulled away, Harry pulled her back in for a gentle peck before looking to examine Hermione's expression. They both just stared at each other, unable to comprehend what had happened, what they had both desired for so long had finally taken place. They moved slightly apart from each other and stared into each other's looks of shock. Finally, they both let out a small giggle, a combination of embarrassment and relief.

Eventually seriousness washing over them again, Hermione whispered "Harry…"

"Before you speak I have to say something" Harry took Hermione's hands, looking straight into her eye's unwavering. "I have fallen in love with you"

"Harry" She paused looking at her feet and he felt his heart stop. Determinedly, Hermione looked up and said "I love you too" in a small voice. Lost for words she simply pulled him in for another kiss, this time the kiss was harder, more urgent, and more passionate as they grew in confidence. A smile had spread across three nearby faces, watching from the shadows.

Harry and Hermione stared at each other, unable to comprehend the moment the two of them just shared.

"Harry, I don't know what to say." Although Hermione was sure of Harry's feelings for her, she couldn't help the nervousness in her stomach. Harry was so stunned at what had happened; he hadn't planned what to say at this point, it was such a long shot.

"Umm, do you want to go back inside" This was all Harry could think of to say, although this is not what he wanted to do.

"Not really. These events aren't really for me"

"Common room?" Harry gestured, he also wanted to talk about them and maybe in their own space this would be more successful.

"Yes! I thought you would never ask! I want to get out of this dress and have some alone time with you" Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth when she realised what that must have sounded like

They both giggled, "Don't worry I know what you meant" Harry winked at her, the tension between them was lifting as they headed back into the great hall.

The three people remained hidden in the shadows until they were sure Harry and Hermione had vanished

"About time, don't you think" Professor Dumbledore turned to his colleges, Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black

"Indeed, about time" McGonagall replied

Unaware to Harry and Hermione they had been watching them, after Sirius raised the alarm to his colleges about their potential interaction.

"You know, there is a subject that I need you to brooch with Harry, Sirius" Dumbledore gave Sirius a knowing look

"Don't worry. I am way ahead of you"

Although Sirius would make sure that Harry got his sufficient amount of teasing for the encounter he had just witnessed, he also now had another issue to tackle, but that could wait for another day. Sirius couldn't help smiling as he walked away from the courtyard, proud of Harry but with a tear in his eye remembering his best friend. There was silence between the three of them. Having watched Harry grow from a boy to a man, and tackle the unimaginable, they all just wanted him to be happy. Each one of them, including the absent Professor Snape, had viewed Harry as much more than a student of Hogwarts, but more as a son, none of them had ever had. Their shared in the joy for them, that after 7 years they had finally turned their friendship into more, as it should be.

Originally Harry hated Professor Snape. But since the truth of his loyalty was exposed, Harry had nothing but admiration for the man he once loathed. Snape had always cared for Harry, but now he can express those feelings and Harry was a regular visitor to his office in the bleak dungeons, as was Sirius. Snape was however absent from the ball. Although he was now exposed for his true self, he was still an introverted character, and had volunteered to patrol the corridors during the event.

Harry and Hermione headed back to their common room, stopping to tell Ron and Luna that they were both exhausted and wanted to go to bed. This really did make Ron suspicious; they had only been there for less than an hour. But Ron nodded and continued dancing with Luna, not giving it another thought.

Harry took Hermione's hand and walked towards their common room down the long corridor. He heard a voice behind him, once it would fill him with dread, now a smile spread across both their faces.

"Potter, Granger" He rarely called them by their first names, unless in the privacy of his office. Harry assumed this was to remain professional "Did you enjoy the party? Leaving so soon?" He surveyed them, and his eyes wandered to their interlocked hands

Hermione blushed and pulled her hand away from Harry's, making Snape smirk "We umm, just, have had our fill of dance and loud music"

"I see" Snape replied the smile unfading. Their interaction was awkward to the pair, but Snape seemed to be enjoying every moment of their embarrassment.

"Well night Professor" Harry said after some length of time. They walked away, not turning back as they could both feel Snape's eyes burning into their backs. Another interrogation Harry is going to have to injure, Harry thought to himself. Harry took Hermione's hand again as they rounded the corner to their common room.


	3. Chapter 3

_So here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please please review. I am so curious to others points of view on how the story is developing._

When they reached the common room, Harry had lots of thing he wanted to ask Hermione. He loosened his tie and undone his top button and fell backwards onto the sofa, getting comfortable. Hermione slung off her shoes, threw her bag in her room and joined Harry in front of a roaring fire. She waved her wand and two mugs flew out of nowhere and filled with a warm brown liquid, Harry knew it instantly as their favourite hot chocolate they often enjoy in the evenings.

Hermione knew this was no time to be timid, "Harry?" Harry turned to see Hermione looking at him "How long have you … had feelings for me?"

"Umm, since I saw you at the Yule ball with Krum. I guess it set off a sort of, jealously; I knew I didn't want you to be with anyone else. But recently my feelings have become much stronger. I guess with no distractions of Voldemort, I couldn't put those feelings to the back of mind. I couldn't hold it in anymore; that's when I had to tell Sirius."

"Okay" then realisation hit, "so Sirius knows" she said a little stunned

"Yeah, sorry but I couldn't take it anymore and he knew something was wrong"

"It's fine, I understand." Then awareness filled her face "That's why he was acting weird! He wasn't drunk" She said laughing and pushed Harry hard on the shoulder. The sight of each other laughing and the disbelief of the situation made them fall into uncontrollable fits a laugher.

Once calm, Harry pulled Hermione into him and she snuggled up against his chest and tucked her feet up behind her. She thought that Harry was even more sexy with his tie lose and top button undone, she had to control her thoughts before she blushed at what was running through her mind.

"So?" Harry stared down at Hermione. She sat up, past Harry his mug and then reached back for hers. "I am just going to ask you bluntly" Harry was serious again now "Do you want to be with me?" He could feel his heart rate rising with each second that pasted. He knew her feelings, that was clear, but does that mean she wants to commit to him exclusively.

"Of course I do" Hermione said unpausing "If that's what you want too?"

"Yes!" Harry instantly responded, a smile stretching across his face. "We do just have one thing to think about, Ron" Harry knew in his heart that Ron would be happy for them, but they had always been a trio. And he didn't want Ron to be upset he didn't confide in him.

"We should tell Ron first" Hermione concluded. The thought made Hermione wince slightly, she knew Ron had feelings for her at one point but was unsure if they still remained. He was with Luna now but she also worried that her and Harry being together would upset him.

"I will do it" Harry said, knowing the problem with Ron. Noticing Hermione's un-comfortableness about this he continued "It was be fine; he told me that he thinks he loves Luna." Hermione relaxed at the thought.

Feeling her worry elevate Harry took the empty mug from Hermione's hand and placed it on the table next to his. He looked into her eyes and pulled her face to meet his,

"I love you" He whispered

"I love you more"

"Impossible" Harry pulled Hermione in for a long kiss. But it didn't end, increasing with passion. Suddenly, Harry was aware that she was undoing his shirt buttons and was sitting on his lap. He kissed her jaw and then neck, gently nibbling, leaving a mark; he could hear her sigh in his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

He was ready to share everything with Hermione but didn't want to push her into anything. He worried that she would regret it, and he was happy to wait as long as she wanted to. Harry was now shirtless and Hermione was running her hands teasingly over his body. She knew Harry was toned but had no idea that his six pack was so prominent.

"Hermione" Harry was gasping for breath as desire was flooding over him "Is this a good idea?" Hermione recoiled off of Harrys lap, looking slightly disappointed

"Don't you want to?" She looked embarrassed

"Of course I do. But I don't want you to regret anything."

"I won't, I promise. I want this" With that she kissed him hard, so he couldn't object any further.

Harry scooped her up into his arms and carried her through to his bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. He then knelt down in front of her and kissed her whilst undoing the zip on the back of her dress. He pulled away from her lips and stared into her eyes, confirming that this is what she wanted, he lifted the dress over her head, only breaking eye contact when the floating materiel was obscuring his line of vision.

He could resist no longer, and looked down at her perfect body. Hermione noticed this and blushed, she was suddenly very aware that she had nothing more than pants on.

Harry noticed her embarrassment "You are beautiful, Hermione"

He suddenly felt a wave of nervousness, this was his first time and it was hers too, he didn't want to hurt her and with lack of experience he was afraid that he may accidently cause her more pain than necessary.

However, his fears were soon gone once he had her in his arms. Hermione's pain was short-lived and pleasure soon took over. Harry could hear her moaning which caused him to find his realise. The feeling of Harry spilling into her sent Hermione's head spinning as she too let herself go. Afterwards they just laid there holding each other, their breathing slowing down. It was beautiful and loving, something beyond what either of them expected.

Hermione stayed with Harry that night, as she fell asleep in his arms. She felt blissfully happy and considered how her life had just dramatically changed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Harry and Hermione felt nothing but relief; relief that their feelings were in the open but also that they were reciprocated.

It was a Sunday and quiet at breakfast. Many, they were guessing, still in bed after the ball. They ate breakfast gossiping about who was with whom and laughing because people were probably talking about how they turned up together.

After breakfast Hermione said she wanted to go and do some work in the library and Harry wanted to go and see Sirius.

"Met for dinner?"

"Sure, have fun working" This comment would usually be sarcastic but he knew that Hermione would genuinely enjoy writing an essay. He gave her a sneaky peck on the cheek and they went their separate ways. Harry let his mind wonder as his feet took him to Sirius's office. Did he really sleep with Hermione Granger last night? He kept thinking that he must have dreamt it, the only reason he knew it actually happened was because she woke up in his arms this morning, clothes not present. The thought of Hermione in this state, made Harry blush.

He reached Sirius's office and knocked on door; it almost instantly swung open,

"Took you long enough, I have been waiting all morning for you to come and tell me what happen" Sirius ushered him in and forced him to sit down on the arm chair in the corner of his office. Sirius sat down in the opposite chair.

"Sirius, its only 10:30" Harry replied amused, making himself comfortable.

"Well I would have thought you would have been here at 8:30, that's all" Sirius was unable to keep a straight face any longer.

"So, you kissed her" Sirius didn't worry about Harry finding out they were being spied on.

"How did you know that?" He answered taken aback

"Oh, Dumbledore, McGonagall and I were watching you. More interesting than the ball" Sirius said casually as if it was a given

"Great, thanks" Harry wasn't angry, more embarrassed that they heard him declare his love to Hermione.

"So, after you kissed her?" Harry wasn't going to tell Sirius that he slept with her so he just exaggerated the truth a bit

"We just went and danced for a bit with Ron and Luna, then went back up to our common room, drank some hot chocolate and discussed, well, us!" Harry couldn't help but smile and Sirius too was smiling.

"And?! What else?" Sirius pressed him.

Surely, he couldn't know they slept together too! "That was it"

"Yes yes, but are you an item?"

Harry understood what Sirius needed confirming, to his relief "Oh, sorry, yes!"

"Harry I am so happy for you!" Harry could tell that Sirius was being completely genuine "What should I call you, Harmione?" Sirius joked.

"Thank you! No please don't" Harry laughed

"Right" Sirius took a sharp breath "we need to talk about something important"

"What?" Harry became anxious as Sirius couldn't seem to find the words

"Well, I think we should talk about…you know…stuff" Sirius raised his eyebrows in order to make Harry understand where he was going with this. He was not looking forward to this talk.

"No! No no no. We are not having this conversation Sirius. I know about it, I am 17 years old. Your 5 years too late." Harry was mortified at Sirius's topic of converse.

"Harry, it's important that you know how to … safely enjoy yourself, now you have a girlfriend you need to know." Harry had gone bright red and couldn't actually believe that these words were coming out of Sirius mouth.

"Sirius, I know!"

"You may think you do. You don't have to be embarrassed…"

"I assure you that I one hundred percent know how to 'safely enjoy myself'"

"Don't take the piss please Harry. Sex is great when you are careful; so, you must use things like …"

"I KNOW!" Harry was getting angry now, particularly aware of the events that happened less than 24 hours previous

"Fine, how do you know?" Sirius said leaning back in his chair

"Friends, books, Fred and George provide an interesting insight and the one lesson we had"

"I just want you to be prepared when you do eventually decide to… make love" Harry had never cringed so much in his life.

"Sirius please I-"

"Don't make this any harder Harry. Just let me explain what …"

"I ALREADY HAD SEX!" Unable to listen to the words any longer. But as soon as he said, he regretted it. It took a moment for it to register with Sirius

"Pardon?"

Harry sighed "I have already had sex." Harry said a lot more slowly and calmly this time.

"When? Who? What? Why? How?" Sirius spoke insanely quickly, looking baffled.

"Last Night. With Hermione. Sex. Because I love her and I would hope you already know the answer to 'How?'" He replied listing off the answers to his questions.

"Last night?! Here at school? Harry, that's very… fast" Sirius wasn't angry, more shocked and a bit hurt Harry didn't open up to him.

" Well we couldn't exactly go and check in to a hotel, could we! We both decided we wanted to, it felt right at the time."

"At the time? Do you regret it now?"

"Absolutely not. It didn't feel like we rushed at all. It just sort of happened" Harry said, strongly, knowing it was exactly what they both wanted.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Sirius replied, trying to hide the hurt he felt. He thought that Harry felt he could tell him anything, but this was obviously not correct.

"It's a difficult thing to tell a family member, even one you trust completely. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how. Plus, I wasn't sure if it was something you would like to know"

"Of course I want to know! There is nothing that you cannot tell me, please believe that. I don't care what you have done, I will always love you. Anyway, this isn't a bad thing. Although I am not sure at school is necessarily a clever idea. As long as you are being careful and know that you are making the right decision for you, then that's fine" Sirius was still shocked at the situation but wanted Harry to understand he could confine in him.

"Thanks. Don't worry, we will be fine. I mean, come on, it's Hermione for god's sake. What she doesn't know, isn't worth knowing" This made Sirius chuckle

"Yeah I guess you are right there. Anyway, on that awkward note, I must leave. I have to go and see Hagrid"

"Ok. Thanks Sirius" Harry said sincerely, he knew it was only because he cared.

"Anytime. Come see me tomorrow but bring Hermione"

"Why?"

"Just to chat." With that Sirius winked at him and walked off, leaving Harry stood in his office trying to digest what had just happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following Hermione's lead, Harry started to catch up on homework. They only had a just over seven months left at Hogwarts and he was determined that he wouldn't fail now. Although he was still easily distracted.

Harry decided that he was going to organise a romantic dinner in their common room, to celebrate them now being together. Harry still can't believe that Hermione was his girlfriend, that she loved him too. He hadn't felt so content in years, Harrys thoughts had been so consumed by her, wondering if she could ever feel the same way, analysing everything Hermione said to him. Now he didn't have to think about any of that because he already knew the answer, Hermione loves him too.


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry Potter! How wonderful to see you again" Dobby beamed up at Harry.

"Hi Dobby. It's good to see you too" Harry had happily sort a disturbance to his homework. He had walked down to the kitchen where Dobby resides for the majority of the day "Can I ask a favour?"

"Anything"

"You know mine and Hermione's common room? Well is there anyway I can have two meals in there tonight? Anything will be fine" A smile spread across Dobby's face

"Certainly Harry Potter! You can have anything you like"

"Great thanks Dobby"

"Can Dobby ask the occasion?"

"Well, me and Hermione are kind of together now" Harry said in a small voice, shyly "and I wanted to surprise her with a meal" Dobby started jumping up and down with a massive grin

"Dobby is so happy for you! Please let Dobby cook and bring it to you!" He looked so genuine in his offer, even hopeful, Harry couldn't say no.

"That would be wonderful Dobby. Here, I bought you some new socks" Harry handed Dobby the socks and watched him well up, as he did every time Harry bought him something.

"Thank you Harry Potter. Thank you so much" Dobby brushed away the tears "Wait here, Dobby has something's you can have" Dobby returned with a white linen table cloth, some tea lights, rose petals, china plates and silver cutlery.

"Wow! Dobby this is great. Why do you have all of this in a kitchen?"

"Professor Dumbledore bought it here just half an hour ago"

"Of course he did" Harry said under his breath, like he should have known.

"Dobby must go. Dobby will bring Harry Potter dinner tonight at 7" He looked ecstatic.

"Thank you Dobby. See you later"

"Goodbye Harry Potter"

Harry dashed back up to their common room. When he entered there was a new addition. A table and two chairs had been placed in the centre of the room and the sofas pushed back. 'Dumbledore' Harry thought to himself, with a small smile spreading across his face. He made a mental note to visit his much-loved headmaster soon. His relationship with Dumbledore had only grown in strength and it wasn't just him, Hermione and Ron in fact, were frequent visitors to his office. Harry has his life to thank Dumbledore for and he truly didn't know where he would be without him.

He was excited about the meal he was preparing and impressed with himself for thinking of the idea. He thinks he made the room look acceptable, he hoped anyway; this didn't come naturally to Harry. He wanted to spoil Hermione, give her everything that he could and that was what he intended to do. On the way to find Hermione however, his thoughts landed with Ron, he was starting to feel guilty about not confiding in his best friend. Harry wanted to tell him soon, especially as the list of people who knew was growing. With that Harry decided he would talk to Ron tomorrow. Then he spotted her.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted after her as she was walking into the great hall with Ginny

"Harry. I was just coming to look for you" Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Quick come with me! It's important" Harry said, as convincing as he could manage. He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away. "Sorry Ginny" who was eyeing them suspiciously

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione said running to keep up with Harry.

"No time to explain. Come on!"

Once they reach the portrait to their common room, Harry gestured to Hermione to go through. When Hermione walked in she gasped. There was a round table in the middle of the living area covered with a white linen table cloth, tea lights were alight encircling it. Rose petals were spread over the table cloth, with two place settings laid out opposite each other. The only light in the room was the tea lights, which lit only the table and surrounding area, making it seem like they were in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh Harry. Did you do this?" Hermione looked up at him

"Yes. Do you like it?" Harry didn't need to ask, he could see how happy Hermione looked

"It's wonderful" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and she noticed that for the first time in a long while they aren't tanned with pain. She kissed him softly on the lips and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you" Hermione whispered into Harry's ear

"I love you too" Harry pulled away and looked at her. She looked beautiful, as normal "Miss Granger, will you care to join me?" Harry held out his hand

"I would love to Mr Potter" Hermione took Harry's hand and he led her over to the table, stepping over the tea lights.

Once they were both sat down, there was a knock outside. Harry glanced at his watch, 7 exactly. Hermione looked at Harry confused,

"Come in" Harry shouted and the portrait swung open

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger are you ready for your meal?"

"Yes Dobby, thank you" Dobby was carrying two silver trays which he proceeded to put on top of their plates. He was wearing the socks that Harry had brought him and had tried to put a tie on but wasn't very successful, it made Harry smile.

"Dobby will return later. Enjoy" Harry was sure that Dobby's smile touched both ears. Hermione grinned and thanked him.

"So, how was your day?" Hermione asked taking a bite of her food

"Well I went to see Sirius. Turns out he was spying on us with Dumbledore and McGonagall while we were in the courtyard"

"Oh. Umm that's…embarrassing"

"I haven't told you the best bit yet. Sirius tried to have the sex talk with me!"

"No!" Hermione couldn't help but smile. She could just picture Harry's reaction. Then she realised "Wait, did you tell him about… us?"

"Well…"

"Harry!" Hermione was mortified. How would she ever face Sirius again!

"I didn't mean too" Harry told her the whole story and to his surprise Hermione started laughing. "Why are you laughing? It was a horrific experience" But Hermione just giggled harder

"I … am … sorry" She said between laughs. She composed herself "Sorry, it's just you can really lose your temper sometimes and I can just picture your face" She started to laugh again

"Well this will wipe the smile from your face, he wants to see us both tomorrow morning for a chat" Hermione's face instantly dropped

"What about?"

"He wouldn't tell me"

"Oh" It was Harry sniggering now.

"Anyway enough about my deranged godfather, I want to say something. Hermione you have made me so happy, I have honestly never felt this content with life and it's all because of you"

"Even when you defeated Voldemort?" Hermione was looking straight into Harry's eyes

"That was relief, this is joy. I can't even tell you how happy I am, I just hope you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do Harry"

Harry couldn't explain it, the simple of act of being honest with Hermione yesterday has made him feel like a new man, surer of himself and comfortable in his own skin. But then he wondered if it was just the pure happiness of realising his dream which he has possessed for three years.

Together they enjoyed a blissful evening, reliving moments in their past and talking about their future. One thing playing heavily on Harry's mind was telling Ron. He knew Ron was happy with Luna but his new-found relationship with Hermione would change the dynamic of their friendship as a threesome.

"Hermione, I feel I need to tell Ron about us" Her face was expressionless

Hermione considered this thought for a while. "Well, I don't know"

"Let me do it, I promise it will be fine" Harry didn't quite understand her resistance but given Ron's reaction when she turned him down a year ago he could appreciate her feelings on the matter.

"Ok. When?" She asked. Harry thought that the quicker this issue was resolved the faster they could move on with their relationship.

"Tomorrow. Luna always sneaks him into her bedroom on a Sunday night so he will be in a good mood tomorrow morning" Harry sniggered, Hermione seemed less impressed but nodded her head. How Luna managed to sneak Ron in on a weekly basis he didn't know but he planned to use this information to his advantage.

Dobby returned later and collected their empty plates. Hermione flicked her wand and the sofas floated back into their original position. The table and chairs flew and took up their new home in the corner of the room.

Harry stood awkwardly by his bedroom door "So, do you err, want to sleep in here tonight?" It seemed odd to believe this question was even a possibility. Harry certainly felt embarrassed about this offer. Last night seemed to effortless, in the moment, but they hadn't spoken about their feelings regarding the events of night before yet.

Hermione was blushing "yes I would, I will just go and get ready for bed"

A few minutes later Hermione emerged wearing a silky black night dress that finished, half way up her thighs and didn't leave much to the imagination on her top half either. Harry was gob smacked

"Wow" Hermione chuckled self consciously

"I have never worn this before. I bought it with me from home, just in case"

"So … you wanted this to happened?"

"Of course I did" Hermione moved over towards Harry and they both sat on the bed "I don't regret last night Harry. It was so magical"

"Neither do I. It was amazing. I was so nervous"

"You didn't seem it. I still can't really believe we did that"

"No, it quite strange. But I know I want to do it again" Harry told her timidly

Hermione slid her hands up Harrys arms to rest on his shoulders and leaned in a kissed him "Me too" she whispered.

There night together was even more passionate than the previous as they fell into an understanding of each other's bodies.

Harry slept well that night. Hermione was lying on his chest and he felt at peace.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning they slept in past breakfast. They do not have any lessons in the morning on Mondays or Tuesdays because as head boy and girl tonight they have the duty of night patrol. Harry has always loved roaming the castle at night and now he gets this enjoyment legitimately, adding Hermione's company to the equation makes it all the more pleasurable.

After they endured their afternoon lessons Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room to find Ron. Harry was surprised how nervous he was, after all Ron was his best friend and he was happy with Luna, his crush on Hermione should be long gone. That's what Harry told himself anyway.

"Harry!" Harry jumped as Ron's familiar voice echoed down the old corridor.

"Shit you scared me" Harry said catching his breath

"You ok mate? You look umm different"

"Who me? Nope I am fine just you know … boring lessons today" Harry could tell his was acting strange and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Right, makes perfect sense" Ron stood in front of Harry awkwardly

After a few seconds Harry decided now was as good a moment as any.

"Ron, I need to tell you something" He nodded to indicate Harry to continue. "Umm not quite sure where to start"

"Did you want to go somewhere quiet mate?" Ron said nervously, he could tell this must be something serious and it was making him anxious.

"It's nothing bad before you panic. Let's go in here" Harry could see Ron visibly relax a little bit. They walked into an empty class room and sat down opposite each other on the desks. Harry started "It's about Hermione"

"Is she ok?" It upset Harry to see the concern on Ron's face. He should have just been honest with him from the start, open about his true feelings for her with his best friend.

"She's fine. Great actually. For a while now, I have been hiding my feelings from you. From everyone really." Harry took a deep breath "I am in love with her"

To Harry's surprise Ron face broke out in the biggest grin he has seen on his best friends face since Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup.

Harry couldn't help smile too as he looked down at his feet and continued "And she told me she loves me too"

"Bloody hell! Where was I when this was happening?"

"Shagging Luna probably" They both laughed "So you're ok? You're not mad?" Although the expression on Ron's face told him that answer

"No! Why would I be mad Harry? I am happy with Luna. Plus, well, it's always been you two, it's obvious to everyone mate. I am just glad you have stopped being a pussy about it"

"I was never a pussy about it!" Harry mocked being angry at Ron

"So are you going to tell me how this all happened or do I need to ask?"

"Err, what do you want to know?"

"Everything! How did it happen?" Harry informed him about the whole story. How Sirius had given him the push he needed and the moment their true feelings were revealed. Although he tried to avoid the subject of sex with Ron, it was a lost cause as naturally this was Ron's burning question.

"So, have you guys, you know?" Ron asked with a mischievous grin

"Might have" Harry gave Ron a wink. He felt so much better having told Ron, and now he has someone to talk to about this stuff.

"Blimey, I never took Hermione as a fast mover. Nice one mate" Ron high fived Harry. Spurred on Harry continued to tell Ron everything. He was in hysterics following Harry's account of his conversation with Sirius and found it even more hilarious that Hermione was the next victim.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author Notes: I am sorry it's been such a long time for an update! I didn't really know where I was going with the story but I knew it had to have a twist in it! I wanted it to be an idealistic story where all the great characters survived so I had to think about alternatives! Anyway, I am back on track now! Please review, good bad or ugly! I do not own Harry Potter.**_

"I don't want to do this Harry"

"I know. I am not overly thrilled about the idea" They were stood outside Sirius's office, Harrys hand paused, ready to knock on the door, "Don't worry, I am sure he is just going to part his wisdom" Sarcasm ripe in his voice, Hermione just gave a little nervous chuckle.

Harry took his free hand and gave Hermione's a reassuring squeeze and proceeded to knock on the door. It swung open in less than a second, obviously Sirius had been waiting for them.

He beamed down on the both of them and waved them in past himself, not saying anything. Harry glanced around the very similar room. Tea pot steaming, three cups lined up and chairs nicely placed around the table. He really had gone all out!

Sirius shut the heavy door behind them and turned to them both. Hermione, feeling self-conscious, had dropped Harry's hand when stepping over the threshold.

Sirius's expression had changed dramatically, from beaming to confusion "Everything alright? You both look a little… umm put out?"

"Nope, everything is fine, we are just bracing ourselves for the Spanish Inquisition" Harry responded, before Hermione was able to jab her elbow deep into his ribs.

"Come on now!" Sirius light-hearted expression returning "It's not like that, I just wanted to see my favourite Godson and his new girl. Besides, I already got plenty of details out of Harry yesterday" He winked at them both and Hermione felt her face heat up and turn bright scarlet.

"I am just teasing, jeez, so serious. Come on, sit down, let's have some tea and a chat" Sirius lead by example, throwing his weight down on a very cosy looking armchair. He smiled at them expectantly. Harry and Hermione followed suit and fell into the overly sized chairs, they were extremely comforting, Harry thought to himself.

"So, tell me Hermione. How are you parents?" What followed was an actual enjoyable. They laughed and talked, about mindless things, completely at ease in each other's company. It wasn't at all what they were both expecting. The only question which Sirius asked that involved them, was if I had updated Ron on our developing relationship. Which Harry was willing to share. The burden that Harry had be carrying around got a little lighter the more the days had progressed and he was happy to share this information too. Of course, Sirius took full credit for this, Harry did truly have a lot to thank him for. They parted ways, and Sirius wrapped them both in an engulfing hug and told them to return soon, which they promised they would and fully meant it.

The days and weeks passed. Each of them fully embracing their new love. They worked hard during the days at school and after lessons finished, spent the time together in their small common room, either studying or curled up on the sofa in front of the fire. Of course, they always slept in the same bedroom and it often involved their new-found passion which neither of them really knew existed until each other. They were just blissfully happy.

As head boy and girl, they got to enjoy each other's company even more than their fellow students. During their night patrols together, they would often wander the corridors, hand in hand, planning a future life together. Harry found so much comfort in this, the prospect of actually having a loving family to work hard for and make proud. Something he was so neglected of as a child. Not only this, but he now has Sirius in his life, which makes leaving school and facing the world, much more achievable.

Because of the war and the amount of education the whole school had missed out on, everyone had the option to stay an extra year to improve grades and catch up on missed learning. Harry hadn't decided on this yet. He was still set on becoming an aurora, and his experience over masked the slight fallings in his grades, but he could never say for certain that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts once day, maybe as a professor himself. He couldn't face saying goodbye to the place that saved him from his miserable existence all those years ago. He would confide in Hermione about these thoughts and their relationship did nothing but strengthen. They were the hot new gossip at the school though and weren't shy about stealing a few kisses between classes or walking down the corridors together, hands interlocked.

The Christmas holidays were starting today, and Harry and Hermione were escorting the students who were going home, to the platform to board to Hogwarts Express. This was the majority of the school. Not many students loved Hogwarts enough to stay there all year round, but Harry had nowhere to go. His family was here. Hermione and Ron were also staying. Ron's incentive to stay was of course, Luna. Apparently, the Quibbler was also busy at this time of year, warning its readers about the dangers of tinsel and Christmas Trees. Her dad being the editor, meant he was working a lot over the holidays, so she more often than not stayed at Hogwarts over Christmas, much to Ron's delight.

"Hermione are you ok? You are very quiet" Harry's concerned face searching Hermione's as they wandered down to the platform

"Yeah, I am fine, I just feel a bit queasy that's all. Probably too much pie" Something about her tone, didn't set Harrys concern to rest.

"Why don't you go back and have a lie down, I can manage"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course! It's not exactly a difficult task is it! Go!" Harry kissed Hermione on the head and she thanked him and dashed back to the castle.

**Hermione**

Oh god, I wasn't going to make it. I ran the last steps up to our common room, I could feel the familiar feeling of vomit coming up my throat. I must have picked up a bug.

I made it with seconds to spare. Strange but I felt completely better now. I made my way over to the sofa, rested my head on the pillow and let my heart rate return to normal. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Harry was waking me up.

"Hermione are you ok?" He was so sweet, he looked so concerned

"Yes, I am ok, don't get to close, you will catch it"

"Hermione, I think I have been near you enough to share your germs, don't you think"

I gave him a small smile, I knew what activities he was referring too and it made me blush. He was right of course, whatever I had he would have too. We spent our day curled up on the sofa. Harry bought food up to me and I felt completely fine but a day of rest was not unwelcome.

The next day I woke up with a start and ran to the bathroom again. Not again! I thought I was better. The noise must have woken Harry up. He was hovering anxiously outside the bathroom door.

"Hermione, you ok?"

"I think so, are you sick too?"

"No, I am fine" Couldn't be a bug then, I must have eaten something.

Harry went to find Ron to give me time to rest. I tucked myself up in bed. Maybe I have overdone things. I had been working so hard. I could feel my eyes getting heavy.

I jumped awake again, I had no idea how long I had been asleep but Harry wasn't back yet. It wasn't like me to sleep in the day. I glanced at the clock, he had only been gone forty minutes.

Suddenly something had dawned on me. But surely not. I can't be right. Can I? Well technically I could be right, but no, the chances would be minimal. I couldn't be pregnant surely! No, I am being silly.

I reached for my diary and counted the weeks since my last period. Seven weeks! How did I not notice! Oh god, what do I do. My opinions were limited. I couldn't exactly go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a pregnancy test.

I got dressed in a daze, trying to convince myself I was just overreacting, it was just stress, it had to be. But I had to know. I could only think of one viable option, the room of requirement. I wonder if that would work, I couldn't see why not. I left Harry a note to say I was going on a walk and hurried out the dormitory.

It seems to take a long time to reach the empty wall. My mind was racing. But now I had to concentrate. I thought of how desperately I needed a bathroom with pregnancy tests at the ready. A small door started to become visible on the previously bear wall.

I checked over my shoulder and hurry though the door. Everything was there that I needed. Thank goodness. I read the instructions as fast as I could. I had no idea how to actually use them! It was pretty straight forward. I wanted to make sure I didn't do it wrong!

I stared at the clock on the wall that the room had obviously realised I would need, it was the longest two minutes of my life. I clutched the white plastic test between my hands and slowly turned it over to reveal the results. There was a very obvious cross, in the window of the test, that I had prayed would have just been a single line. I felt the colour drain from my face and my hands were shaking. I am pregnant.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors notes: I do not own Harry Potter. Trigger warning to abortion, only small, but thought I better mention it. Follow, review please!**_

I walked back to our dormitory in a daze. I didn't notice anyone who passed me, luckily the corridors were practically empty since everyone had left for Christmas. I had put a couple of tests in my jumper pocket, just in case that one was wrong. I don't know what the chances of that was. What was I going to say to Harry? Maybe I should wait until I am 100% sure. But that was silly, of course it was right. I was fooling myself if I truly thought that wasn't accurate.

"Hermione! Wait for me!" Oh no, I was not ready for this. I spun round, already knowing I would see the face of the boy I had loved for years. I knew I was about to change his life, break his heart. Existence had just got better for him. Harry's smile was beaming with his floppy black hair hung messily around his piercing green eyes as he ran to catch up with me. He really was beautiful. I was so lucky.

When he was close enough his happy expression vanished and was etched with one of concern. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

I burst into tears. I couldn't help it, all the emotions of the last hour came pouring out. "I…I… am… sorry" I breathed out between sobs.

"Hey, its ok, shhh" Harry pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair "Talk to me, what's wrong" He looked terrified, I never cry, not in front of him anyway.

"Not here" Although we were alone in the corridor, I couldn't risk someone overhearing.

Harry dragged me into a nearby empty classroom. He took my face in his hands and pulled me upwards so we were looking at each other "Tell me"

I couldn't look at him. I jerked away and walked a few passes backwards and perched on the edge of a desk.

"Harry, I don't know how to say this" He was looking at me anxiously but didn't say anything waiting for me to continue. I took a deep breath "Harry, I am pregnant"

I saw the realisation on his face hit him instantly. It was like I had taken a bat and hit him across the face. Every second that passed, his eye grew wider and wider. There was silence, neither of us knowing what to say, as my tears continued to fall silently down my check.

"Are you sure?" His voice broke on the last word

"Yes. I have got a couple of extra tests to double check but" I paused "I am sure, Harry" He slowly put himself on the floor, so he could sit crossed legged and put his head in his hands

"How did you get them?" He asked, unmoving his position. I explained the story as he sat as still as a statue.

I walked over and sat opposite him. He stated at me through his fingers.

"Hermione, I am so sorry" His face full of remorse

"This isn't just your fault Harry. I don't understand how it happened. We were so careful." A fresh wave of tears began to flow.

"It will be ok." Harry said this, although his tone was unconvincing. He pulled me to sit on his lap. We sat there like this for what felt like hours.

Harry was the first to break the silence "Come on, let's get you back to the common room."

"Where are you going?"

"With you. But then I am going to find Sirius" I gasped

"No Harry, you can't, please!" Panic rising in my chest

"Hermione," He was speaking so quietly I could hardly hear him "We can't do this on our own. Whatever you decide, we will need help either way and I am not having him hear it second hand. He has done too much for me."

It then hit me what he had said. _Whatever you decide. _He was thinking I might want to get rid of our baby! I don't know if I could handle that.

"We will decide together Harry, I can't do this on my own" More tears escaped my eyes

"I will be here whatever we choose. I just mean I am going to support you either way. I won't force you into anything Hermione. But I am going to tell Sirius"

He was amazing. I didn't deserve him. And completely right about Sirius. We couldn't do this alone.

"Ok, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, you go and rest. I need to do this"

We walked back to the common room silently, hand in hand. When we got back, I used one of my stored tests. I knew what to expect, and I wasn't wrong. That horrible cross stated at my again.

"Harry, it's positive again" I showed him the test, hands shaking. He stared at it, then composed his face and gave me a small smile.

"As we expected" He walked over to me, kissed my head and pulled me into his chest. "Lay down and try to relax. I will be back soon"

"Good luck" I watched him turn to leave "Harry…. I love you"

"I love you too"

Then he was gone and I was left with my thoughts.

**Harry **

I was stood outside my godfather's office. My hands were visibly shaking. He is going to be so disappointed in me. Especially after he talked to me about this, not two months ago! I could feel beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. I didn't even know where to start.

I must have been hovering for a good three minutes before I had the courage to knock on his door. My heart was pumping so fast and I felt sick to my stomach. I couldn't get the imagine of Hermione's face out of my head, she looked so terrified and lost. I had to do this for her.

His door swung open and he beamed when he saw it was me, but the smile vanished quicker than it had appeared.

"Harry, are you alright?" I could feel the lump in my throat, I was biting back the tears.

"Can I come in?" My voice was shaky and laced with distress.

"Of course, come in, sit down. Uh, do you want a cup of tea?" I just shook my head.

I feel back into one of his armchairs, still there from a few nights previous. Oh, how carefree I was then. The memory trigger emotion, how happy Sirius had been, how caring and understanding. I could no longer hold back the lump in my throat. I let my head fall into my hands and sobbed. I could hear Sirius scramble to perch on the arm of the chair and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Harry, please tell me what on earth is wrong!" I looked up to see his face. His eyes showed nothing but fear and worry. I had never shown my feelings like this in front of him before, anyone before really.

"Shit. You are going to hate me Sirius" I stared into his eyes and tears fell down my cheeks

"Harry, I will never EVER hate you. Do you understand that? Whatever it is, I will never hate you" He repeat to ensure I understood. "Take a deep breath and tell me what is wrong!"

I did as he instructed and took a long breath in. It didn't help. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his. I looked at him again, his eyes were not leaving my face.

"Harry, please" He begged

"It's Hermione"

"Is she hurt?" Sirius knew I wouldn't have this extreme reaction if we just had a lover's tiff.

"No no, nothing like that"

"What is it then?"

"She's" I took another large breath "pregnant"

Sirius expression said it all. His mouth hung open and he lost all the colour in his face. He took a sharp intake of air.

"Harry" he exhaled in no more than a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry" I stuttered out through cries. He pulled me into his shoulder and held me tightly as my tears stained his shirt.

"It's ok, calm down. We will sort this" He said calmly in my ear but his voice quivered

"What are we going to do Sirius? We can't have a baby!" Sirius stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing. He stopped and looked at me, his hands ran down his face in an exasperated way.

"How many weeks is she?"

"I don't know! I don't know anything about this stuff!" I was getting hysterical.

"It can't be many" He was thinking hard

"Sirius what do I do?"

"We need to go and see the headmaster Harry. This is not something I can shield from him. Hermione will need to see Madam Pomfrey and she will be obligated to tell him anyway. I think its best it comes from us"

"Ok" I said this so numbly, there was no feeling left in my body. I knew Sirius was right but Hermione will not like this idea. What else can we do. If we did nothing, everyone would soon find out when she had a baby in her arms. Oh god, a baby! What have I done!

Sirius could see the distress on my face.

"Harry, thank you for coming to me. I can help you, you must always know that. When did you find out?"

"About an hour ago. I left Hermione in the common room to rest, she has been vomiting a lot"

"Well done. That's the right thing to do"

"Are you not angry with me?" Sirius considered this for a moment.

"No Harry of course not. But I am worried about you. Both of you. Let's go and see Dumbledore"

"Now?"

"Yes, we need to sort this. It's not something that can wait. There is a time limit on these things." I nodded my head and stood up slowly, my legs like jelly.

"Shall I get Hermione?"

"No, let's leave her as stress free as possible."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I wasn't sure if this was to comfort me or him, and lead me out of his office. I glanced at his face and noticed it was as pale as a ghost. What have I done! I have caused all this pain.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors notes: I do not own Harry Potter. Trigger warning to abortion, only small, but thought I better mention it. I don't know quite where to go with this next, I have a few choices, one of them, which is my preference would take a dark turn, but not sure if this is what other people would enjoy? I would love your thoughts on this. Follow, review please!**_

**Sirius **

I led my godson in the direction of the headmaster's office. I could feel him shaking under my arms. I was feeling just as nervous as him. They can't have a baby at 17 but I couldn't force anything on them. Maybe try to direct them. No that was wrong of me. There were so many fantastic young parents, but Harry! He had missed so much schooling already. He needed direction in his life after such an upturned past. This was the last thing he needed.

Before I could let my mind wonder fully, I looked up to see a concerned Severus.

"Everything ok Sirius, Harry?"

Severus had become a good friend of mine. I would go and talk to him later. I needed someone to vent too and he was a surprisingly good candidate. Harry stood silently, looking at the floor. I could feel his uneven breathing, he was obviously still crying.

"Yes Severus. Thank you. Just on our way to see Dumbledore. I will see you tonight for chess?" We met once a week for chess, but we had already played this week, so he knew I was going to talk to him about this.

"Of course. See you then" Severus's eyes were searching mine for an explanation, he was clearly concerned. I just gave him a small smile and carried on until we reached the stairs of Albus's office.

"Would you like me to talk, Harry?"

He gave a small nod.

"Sirius, do we have to?" He was begging and looked terrified. I felt horrible for this, but it was the only way to manage this situation.

"Yes Harry. It will be ok" He dropped his head into his hands again and starting sobbing. I put a reassuring arm around his shoulder and muttered the password 'Apple sorbet'.

A stairwell came out of nowhere from the ground and we started to ascend them slowly.

We were met by a smiling Albus. However, he took one look at Harry and his grin plummeted. He was on his feet in an instant making his way over to us.

"What is wrong? Harry are you hurt" Albus asked taking hold of Harry's arms

"Can we sit down Headmaster?" Following my promise to Harry and talking for him

"Well of course." He conjured up three chairs. I aided Harry to sit on his and then pulled mine closer so I was right next to my godson and returned my arm around him.

"Today Harry has come to me with …. something and given the seriousness of it, I felt you should be informed so they can get the proper help"

"They?"

"Yes Albus" I took a deep breath. I could fell Harry tense. "This involves Hermione too" Even I was doubting me decision now.

"Please continue Sirius. Harry, don't fret" Albus could see the anxiety on Harry's face. He was trying to appear casual, probably to calm Harry, but I could see the concern behind that façade.

"Hermione is pregnant Albus" Harry began to loudly sob again as I said those words.

I stared at Albus, he could no longer hid his emotions. His face fell and eyes widen with shock. Everything was silent apart from Harry's cries.

"I thought it was important you knew Albus" I had to say something, just to break the silence.

"Yes, Sirius" Albus was staring at Harry. Watching him break his heart in front of us. He cleared his throat "Harry?"

Harry raised his head from his hands, but did not speak.

"Harry, you did the right thing coming to us. I can't say I know what the answer is"

Harry had calmed his crying now "Are we in trouble? It's against the rules"

"There is no specific rule surrounding this Harry, although this is part of the reason girls and boys cannot enter each other's dormitory's. Obviously, this is different for head boy and girl. But you haven't broken the law Harry, you are both seventeen" Albus was obviously trying to reassure Harry, but you could see the unease radiating from him

"What do we do?" Harry's eyes were welling up again

"I don't know. This isn't my decision. But I can tell you what I have to do" No one spoke so Albus continued "I have to tell Madam Pomfrey for obvious reasons. Professor McGonagall will also need to know as your head of house"

"I really don't want others to know"

"Harry, think logically, outside your pain. Hermione is no doubt going to be feeling unwell from time to time, and her absents from lessons will need to be known. Now, I am willing to keep it between those two people for now, but other teachers will notice that their top student who has never missed a lesson, suddenly is. Also, with respect Harry, depending on your decision people will find out. If it were myself in your shoes, I would prefer that information to come directly from the source, not through rumours"

Harry was obviously considering this for a while "Ok. But just those two, for now, please professor"

"Yes Harry, I can agree to that. But you may want to consider in the near future, telling Professor Lupin. I know you are close and he will be hurt if he finds out. This seems insignificant now I know but I know you well, and I am sure you wouldn't want to hurt anyone. When did you find out Harry?"

Harry breathed a massive sigh "Today"

"This is all so new for you then. Take some time to let this sink in, and I am hopeful you will understand where I am coming from. Would you like me to tell them alone?"

"No, this is my fault, I need to be there. And with Remus too, you are right"

"A wise and adult decision Harry. Don't blame yourself. You exceed your years in many ways, this is just another chapter in your story" Harry managed a small smile at Albus "Why don't you return to your dormitory and check on Hermione, I won't do anything without telling you first Harry"

"Ok, when do you want me to come back?"

"How about we come to you both later. We can have a cup of tea"

Harry nodded and made to stand up and started heading to the office exit. I thanked Albus and went to follow Harry.

"Oh, and Harry!" He turned about to face his headmaster "It will all be fine. There are worse things to happen in this world than this, as you well know. Please pass my best wishes onto Hermione and we will see you later"

Harry looked like he was going to cry again. He was a wreak. How could I blame him though?

We walked silently through the corridors until we reached his dormitory.

"Harry would you like me to come tonight?"

"Yes, if you don't mind" Harry was looking at the floor. I raised his head to look at me.

"I will do whatever you want. It will be fine Harry. Do you want me to come in a see Hermione?"

Harry shook out of my hand and looked and the door, considering my offer

"Best not, I need to break this to her. She might be sleeping"

"Ok. I will see you later and you know where I am if you need me, anytime, day or night" Harry fell into my arms. I don't think he has ever hugged me like this in his life. It was an act of desperation. I squeezed him back, I wish I knew what James would say to him. The thought made tears prick me eyes. Harry disappeared through his door without looking back.

I let my feet guide me to Severus's office but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

"Sirius, are you ok?" The concerned face of Albus was looking at me

"Yes. Thank you for being so gentle with him"

"What else is there to do. A bit late for the lecture don't you think?"

"I gave him the lecture, two months ago, but I was too late!"

"Ah don't blame yourself Sirius, they are teenagers, whatever you could have said would not have made a difference" I knew this of course

"I am just in shock I guess. Hermione is the smartest student I have ever met, I would have thought she would have known the suitable spell or similar"

"Yes, and maybe she did use that spell, but it only works in adults over 18 for some unknown reason! My theory is, that it was not to encourage the younger generation to get involved with each other in such ways. Maybe we should start teaching this as part of the curriculum."

"Bloody stupid condition if you ask me!" I scoffed "May not be a bad idea Albus"

"Well, whether or not that is true, that is my theory. Yes, I think I will consider it"

"Albus, I am going to join you tonight to go and see Harry, he wanted me too"

"Of course, Sirius, I expected no less. I am on my way to tell Minerva to meet us there at seven this evening, would that suit you?" I just nodded. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No, I offered to go in and see her, explain what is going to happen, but Harry said he wanted to do that"

"He is very sensible and thoughtful. Well, I shall see you later, please stay strong, for your family"

"My top priory Albus"

He gave me a smile and wondered off towards Minerva's office. Within a few minutes I was outside Severus's office.


End file.
